spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog was a major character in the series, having been a supporting protagonist in Darkness and Light and a main protagonist in Fire and Ice. Created by Gerald Robotnik for the purpose of curing incurable diseases, he was the arch-rival of Sonic and was an agent of Earth's law enforcement organization, G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations), in order to help protect humanity. During the Dark Prophecy arc of Fire and Ice, he was killed by an attack from The Darkness of Evil, which was aimed at Sonic. History/Background Information See Article: Shadow Personality Shadow tends to be serious and even threatening if he is angered too much. He has a strong dislike towards fan characters, often referring to them as "cheap look-alikes". He respects Sonic and Silver as allies and rivals and he somewhat respects the Mario Bros. as good fighters, though he finds Luigi as a coward. He usually distances himself from his friends and goes off on his own. However, he begins to trust Tikal, who reminds him of Maria because of her personality, and tells her everything about his past. While talking to Tikal, Shadow reveals that he still doubts his existence. Spending time with Tikal has not only changed that, but also made him decide to accept his friends into his life. Unfortunately, his newfound compassion became his downfall; after The Darkness of Evil aimed his last attack at Sonic, he forced Shadow to choose between killing him or saving Sonic. Shadow ultimately decided to save Sonic, but at the cost of his body becoming heavily injured. As he slowly died, Shadow reflected on how he regrets not accepting Sonic and the others as his friends sooner and regrets not being able to see Tikal again. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Shadow possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Megaton Kick:' Shadow is able to apply incredible strength and force to his legs which allows him to deliver superpowered kicks. *'Supernatural Athleticism:' Shadow is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond what is considered naturally possible. *'Supernatural Strength:' Shadow is stronger than what is naturally possible. *'Enhanced Jump:' Shadow can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Shadow can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. *'Enhanced Balance:' Shadow has an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Acceleration Resistance:' Shadow is unharmed by high acceleration and its effects, resisting speeding up, slowing down, stopping and making very sharp turns. *'Artificial Physiology:' Shadow is a being created through various artificial means. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' Shadow's body is artificially enhanced, granting him a variety of strength and powers. *'Weaponized Body:' Shadow has been altered to manufacture and utilize weaponry without the use of actual weapons. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Shadow is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. *'Semi-Immortality:' Shadow cannot age. *'Bulletproof Durability:' Shadow is immune to bullets and gunfire. *'Tailwind Generation:' Shadow can move fast enough to generate a tailwind around and behind him, pushing/throwing things around/behind him. *'Warping Speed:' Shadow can move in phenomenal speeds without moving within space. *'Flash Step:' Shadow can use bursts of speed to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if he had teleported. *'Anger Empowerment:' Shadow becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage. *'Bullet Hell:' Shadow can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from hundreds to thousands to millions) of objects like blades, bullets, energy blasts, etc., around his target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. *'Speed Strike:' Shadow can use super-fast momentum to hit targets with tremendous force. *'Chaos Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Shadow can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. **'Chaos Empowerment:' Shadow can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by using at least one Chaos Emerald. **'Chaos Attacks:' Shadow can release/use chaos/chaotic forces for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. **'Hand Blasts:' Shadow can project Chaos Energy blasts from his hands. **'Self-Detonation:' Shadow can build up immense energy and pressure within his body, and then literally cause himself to explode. *'Ball Mimicry:' Shadow can take on the form of a ball. *'Momentum Charge:' Shadow can build up momentum to charge a powerful physical attack, with the combination of the his speed and mass turning the attack into a devastating strike. *'Tornado Creation:' Shadow can create tornadoes and whirlwinds. *'Light Generation:' Shadow can generate light of various intensities. *'Idiosyncratic Manipulation:' Shadow can control the power of a Chaos Emerald. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Shadow can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Shadow is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Shadow can exert himself supernaturally for long periods of time without tiring. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Shadow can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. *'Flowmotion:' Shadow can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Sonic to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Sealed Form:' When wearing his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow is in a lower energy form in which his powers are under development. *'Limiter Removal:' Shadow can remove his Inhibitor Rings in order to release his full potential. *'Infinite Energy:' When not wearing his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow possesses an unlimited Chaos Energy source that will never run out, allowing him to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require Chaos Energy indefinitely. *'Infinite Life Energy:' Shadow possesses an infinite reservoir of life energy that will never run out, which grants him unlimited regenerative power, stamina, and eternal life. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Shadow can create, shape, and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. **'Polearm Construction:' Shadow can create pole-arms, such as spears, by shaping Chaos Energy. **'Energy Attacks:' Shadow can release/use Chaos Energy for various attacks. **'Energy Bolt Projection:' Shadow can project low-powered projectiles of Chaos Energy. **'Energy Blast:' Shadow can release Chaos Energy over a specific target area, causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. **'Energy Wave Emission:' Shadow can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of Chaos Energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. **'Omnidirectional Energy Waves:' Shadow can release massive amounts of energy in every directions at once for almost unlimited scales. **'Space-Time Attacks:' Shadow can distort the fabrics of space-time to inflict damage to targets. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Shadow can manipulate the space-time continuum. **'Space-Time Distortion:' Shadow can create distortions within the space-time continuum, the very fabrics of which the world exists in, allowing him to achieve a plethora of effects throughout time and space. **'Time Manipulation:' Shadow can manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. **'Time Stopping:' Shadow can stop time while still being able to move around normally. **'Spatial Distortion:' Shadow can create distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion. **'Space-Time Rift:' Shadow can create cracks by taking two parts of time and space and pressing them together, causing a split in the very fabrics of reality. **'Subspace Travel:' Shadow can teleport into and out of subspace. This allows him to travel much faster than the speed of light in normal space, as he moves from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. **'Time Travel:' Shadow can travel and/or send others to the future/past. **'Teleportation:' Shadow can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. **'Transformation:' Shadow can change into more powerful versions of himself. *'Almighty Object Fusion:' Shadow can fuse with the Chaos Emeralds. *'Spin Dash:' Shadow can perform a quick dash maneuver in which he rolls into a ball, spins forward, and crashes through opponents, even cutting through them. *'Sliding Dash:' Shadow is able to perform a quick dash maneuver in which he slides along the ground. *'Teleport Dash:' Shadow can combine high speed movement with teleportation to drift on the dimensional borders act as a form of "dimensional treadmill" (similar to swimming downstream) to dramatically and instantaneously increase his momentum, inertia, impact force and range of speed. *'Indomitable Will:' Shadow has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'State of Mind:' Shadow is able to enter a special State of Mind, where he understands who he is and what his true purpose is, which allows him to be able to increase his current abilities. *'Ergokinetic Combat:' Shadow is able to utilize Chaos Energy Manipulation with his physical combat skill, channeling Chaos Energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. *'Enhanced Combat:' Shadow has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Stealth Tactics:' Shadow possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. *'Wind Generation:' Shadow can generate winds of varying intensity. *'Explosion Inducement:' Shadow can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Shadow is immune to all aspects of his own powers. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Shadow had no specific weakness. Transformations *'Super:' By using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow's fur turns golden lemon-cream. In this form, Shadow's strength, speed, and Chaos Energy manipulation are greatly increased and he becomes nearly invincible. **'Flight:' Shadow can fly by using Chaos Energy. **'High-Speed Flight:' Shadow can fly at incredible speeds *'Fire:' By using a Fire Flower, Shadow's fur turns red, along with his shoes and stripes turning white and his eyes turning gold. **'Pyrokinesis:' Shadow can create, shape, and manipulate fire. **'Pyrokinetic Combat:' Shadow is able to utilize fire with his physical combat. **'Fire Stream Projection:' Shadow can generate or create flamethrower-like blasts of flame to blast opponents with it. He can burn things with intense engulfing flames that can kill very slowly to bring agonizing pain. Shadow can also control the size and radius of his blasts. Paraphernalia Equipment Shadow has four inhibitor rings that restrict his Chaos Energy manipulation, along with his overall strength and speed. When removed, his strength, speed, and Chaos Energy manipulation are increased. Darkness and Light Final Day Arc ''Note: This section is non-canon due to the upcoming reboot, which will replace the information here. It has not been removed yet due to being a reference for the director when he plans out Shadow's role in the reboot's plot. Shadow is first seen with Luigi in a forest. Luigi asks him why they are there in the first place, to which he replies that they are there to meet up with Mario and Sonic. They briefly talk about how they escaped from the portal. They are then greeted by Mario and Sonic (along with their teams) who teleported to their location. Shortly after, Mario and Sonic then tell Shadow and Luigi about their recent adventures, but they are then approached by Scornic, Siro, Jerrell, and Ray, who ask them if they have seen Danix. They briefly discuss where he has gone until "Danix" shows up, but Shadow quickly sees that "Danix" isn't the real Danix. "Danix" then transforms into Nazo, who then teleports Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow to the New Green Hill Zone. They are then greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand and they both reveal their master plan. The six of them battle and Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow win (with Mario and Luigi transformed into Cape Mario and Cape Luigi). Sonic realizes that they can't win unless he and Shadow fuse, so both he and Shadow (reluctantly) go to the island behind them while Mario and Luigi distract Master Hand and Crazy Hand. On the island, Sonic teaches Shadow how to do the Fusion Dance. Shadow initially refuses to do it because of how it looks, but Sonic convinces him to fuse. They both do the Fusion Dance and fuse into Shadic the Hedgehog. Shadic then teleports to the Mario Bros and the Hands' location. Shadic, Mario, and Luigi then team up and defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Shortly after, the portal appears next to them and sucks them up. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow then wake up in an unknown place. They are greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand (again) and the two of them then tell the heroes the true story of Darkness and Light. After they finish, Master Hand reveals Mario and Sonic's destiny: they must battle, but one of them has to die. This greatly shocks Mario and Sonic and they are silent for 10 minutes until Crazy Hand points it out. Mario and Sonic refuse to fight, but Master Hand tells them that they have to fight, otherwise, the universes will be gone forever. Reluctantly, they agree to fight and the Hands teleport them to four locations where they can fight. Luigi, Shadow, and the Hands then watch the fight, in which Mario dies. Luigi gets upset about this and Shadow threatens the Hands to never bother them again. Master Hand then agrees, but says that when the time comes for it, he will appear to them again, whether they like it or not. Luigi and Shadow then take an unconscious Sonic to Peach's Castle, where they grieve over Mario's death. Danix, Scornic, and Siro then get to their location, telling them that the fan characters survived and asking them if they will come to Digikoopa's birthday party. Shadow and Luigi refuse and then tell them what had happened. Confused, the 3 fan characters ask them how it happened. Luigi tells them that it's a long story and that Sonic must be feeling terrible after what happened. Fire and Ice Fire/Ice Origins Arc Having been called by Rouge, Shadow teleports in front of Sonic's group during their conversation with Silver and Blaze. After Shadow and Sonic get into a brief argument, Shadow agrees to teleport the group to Mario's world. At Mario's world, the group finds themselves on Yoshi's Island, which is miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom. They then hear Wario and Waluigi being chased by Mario and Luigi. After Sonic talks to the Mario Bros, Shadow teleports the group to Peach's Castle, where they discuss the origins of the "red and blue Shine Sprites". The Shines then disappear and Shadow quickly finds out who took the Shines. At the castle grounds, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles find Metal Sonic and Shadow Android discussing their objective involving the Shines. The two villains disappear and Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles chase them after telling Luigi and Silver to stay at the castle. The heroes catch up to the villains at Route 99, and the six of them battle. After the battle, Shadow and Knuckles reveal that they found the Shines after Mario and Sonic knocked them out of Metal and Shadow Android, who decide to retreat but swear to return for revenge. The four heroes then went back to castle, only to stop for chili dogs before they reach the castle grounds. After getting back to castle, the entire group discuss about the "Shine Sprites". Darkness and Light then appear in front of the group and tell them the story of the Frozen Sun. After they leave, Tails says he'll make a tracker for the Fire and Ice Shines. After the group agrees to this, Mario brings up the chili dog problem with Sonic, to his dismay. Later, Shadow, Luigi, Mario, and Sonic go to the castle grounds to train, only to meet up with a small group of fan characters (which quickly angers Shadow). Dream Land Arc During the story arc, Shadow is somewhere on his own, presumably to stay far away from the fan characters. Later, he appears in Peach's throne room, explaining that he was spying on Dr. Eggman and learned that Metal Sonic is planning to rebel against Eggman, though Shadow didn't learn when the rebellion begins. He then says that they must decide on what the best approach is to that situation. Hunt for Akuma Arc Shadow teleports to Peach's throne room moments after Sonic and Tails get there. He explains that he was in Eggman's main headquarters on Earth while Eggman was fighting Sonic in outer space. Shadow tells the group that the rebellion will begin in 4 days. He then tells Sonic that, as Dr. Eggman's arch enemy, it is Sonic's responsibility to decide on what to do about the rebellion. Sonic then tells him that he needs time to think about it and after Shadow quickly argues with him, Mario tries to calm him down by changing the subject. Space Rescue Arc At Peach's courtyard, Mario and Shadow are having a sparring match. However, they get interrupted by Fox, who has come to the Mushroom Kingdom to ask Mario for help. Later, Shadow teleports the group into Peach's throne room, where Sonic tells Shadow that he should've just agreed in the first place instead of arguing with them for 10 minutes. After briefly discussing their mission, Shadow teleports the group (Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Amy, Rouge, Fox, Krystal, and Katt)﻿ to Fox, Krystal, and Katt's ships. Later, the group is in space, having a conversation until they reached the villains' ship. After the ship stops firing at them, the group boards the ship, where they split up into three groups. Somewhere in the middle levels of the ship, Luigi and Shadow try to find Falco, until Shadow Android appears. After a brief conversation, Shadow fights Shadow Android while Luigi looks for Falco. At the end of the battle, Shadow uses Chaos Blast and destroys Shadow Android, along with making a large hole in the ship. Falco comments on this and Luigi is shocked by the size of the crater around Shadow. They then head back to the ships, waiting for the others. Later, at Peach's Castle, the heroes say their goodbyes to Star Fox, who are going back to space to look for their other members. After using Chaos Control to teleport them back to their ships, Shadow teleports out of the room after telling Mario to meet him at the courtyard to finish their sparring match. Master Emerald Retrieval Arc Right before Mecha Shadow prepares to shoot Tikal, Shadow hits him with a Chaos Spear. Shadow then tells Tikal to find Chaos and hide until he defeats Mecha Shadow. Tikal agrees and, before leaving, tells Shadow to be careful. Shadow comments that he never thought that he would meet someone who's just like Maria, but gets interupted by Mecha Shadow. After exchanging fighting words, they battle. Shadow finishes the battle with a Chaos Blast, but Mecha Shadow survives, though he is heavily injured. After swearing revenge, Mecha Shadow uses what's left of his energy and teleports out of Angel Island, leaving Shadow to wonder what they plan to do with the Master Emerald. He then takes Tikal, Chaos, Knuckles, and Rouge back to the Mushroom Kingdom and gets Knuckles and Rouge hospitalized, though he has to stay in the hospital to get his broken ribs healed. Later, at Peach's Castle, Shadow has just got out of the hospital and tells Amy that he's fine and he can deal with the pain on his chest. Tikal asks why he still has pain and Shadow explains that the 1-up Mushrooms didn't completely heal them like they're supposed to. Luigi theorizes that, since Shadow isn't from Mario's world, his body isn't used to the 1-up Mushroom, so it'll only heal half of his injuries. Daisy agrees to this by remembering that Knuckles and Rouge were given 1-up Mushrooms, but weren't fully healed. Shadow then asks Tikal what "disturbance" she was talking about and Tikal tells him about the disturbance she felt coming from their world. Amy asks Shadow if he can check it out and Shadow agrees. Tikal tells him that it came from the Marble Garden Zone and Shadow then teleports out of the castle. He gets to the Marble Garden Zone shortly after Chaos gets there and sees that Sonic is critically injured. Shadow then goes to find the others while Chaos tries to heal Sonic enough for the bleeding to stop. Shadow then teleports them back to the castle, where Mario and Yoshi are fully healed because of the 1-up Mushrooms. Later, on the second floor of Peach's Castle, Tikal is admiring the view and asks Shadow if he thinks so, too. Shadow reluctantly agrees, but wants to know why they needed to talk in private. Tikal recalls that Shadow promised to tell her why his friendships are "complicated", but Shadow says that it's not important enough for her to know. She asks why it isn't and says that she wants to get to know him better. Shadow replies by saying that there's nothing to know and that he's only "a research experiment gone deadly wrong". Tikal, not knowing about Shadow's past, tells him that he's a living being, not an experiment. Shadow angrily tells her that she knows nothing about him and Tikal tells him that's why she wants to get to know more about him and help him. Shadow warns her that his past is violent, but she tells him that she'll listen anyway. Shadow then begins telling her about where and how he was born. Final Shines Arc Dark Prophecy Arc Battles * Shadow, Sonic, Mario, and Knuckles vs. Metal Sonic and Shadow Android (won) * Shadow vs. Mario (off-screen, unfinished) * Shadow vs. Shadow Android (won) * Shadow vs. Mecha Shadow (won) * Shadow, Mario, and Luigi vs. Mecha Shadow (won) * Shadow vs. Mario (Final Shines Arc) (draw) * Shadow and Sonic vs. Nazo and Mephiles (won) * Shadow vs. The Darkness of Evil (lost) Trivia *Shadow was the only video game character that hated fan characters. *Shadow often called Sonic "Faker" as a response to Sonic calling him Shads, which Shadow hated. *In Fire and Ice, Shadow is the first person to kill someone on-screen. *Shadow is the second main protagonist to be killed in Season 2 and the only main protagonist to remain dead. He is also the only protagonist to be killed by The Darkness of Evil. *Shadow has the most robot counterparts in the series: Shadow Android, Mecha Shadow, and Metal Shadow. He has faced Shadow Android and Mecha Shadow in a one-on-one battle and won both battles. He destroyed Shadow Android, but was only able to heavily injure Mecha Shadow. However, with Mario and Luigi's help, Shadow was able to destroy Mecha Shadow. He has also never fought Metal Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Deceased Character Category:Major Character Category:Video Game Character